


In The End of The Day

by lightandspark



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Every Hamliza AU I can come up with, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, M/M, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: No matter what happens, no matter what universe, Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler will always be together again no matter what circumstances are keeping them apart.They’ll always find their way back into each other’s arms no matter what.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Yes, Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue simply wanted to complete his mission, he never thought he would go on a everlasting adventure with the beautiful, kind hearted princess and save her from a potential abusive marriage.

Princess Elizabeth of Schuyler sat still, clutching onto her wide wedding gown with until her hands turned white. Her warm dark eyes, shimmered with tears as she gaze at her reflection while her ladies in waiting all went back and forth, snapping and hissing at each other while on of the more peaceful ones brushed Eliza’s long, beautiful dark hair with tendency and devotion as this lady in waiting was much older than the rest who were trying to outdo each other. Perhaps her age had matured her enough to understand that it is not a big competition to win anyone in the Royal Family’s Favour, despite she is one of the favourites due to her peaceful nature, she rather pitied the poor princess who might start sobbing any moment now. 

“You look lovely, your highness,” the older maiden softly told the princess as Eliza tried to force a smile with her eyes still watering.

”Thank you, Isabelle,” Eliza said, with a small sniff that went unnoticed by the other ladies trying to do her bidding but not Isabelle, who continued to look at he poor girl with a concern of a mother.

Today was Eliza’s wedding day, to a man who she not love but fears on the first day she ever laid eyes upon him. Prince Henry of Livingston. The man was ruthless, cruel, and had an evil malicious glint in his icy eyes that send shivers down her spine whenever she looked into them. With an ugly sneer on his handsome face or a sometimes a secretive smirk, he stood tall and proud and waste no time on getting what he wants. If there is one thing Eliza came to learn about the young prince, that is he hates losing and will not hesitate to of proving ‘If he can’t get it, he will makes sure no one else could either’. It was like a cruel game to him, Eliza winced at the thought of what he might do to her if she ever disobey him.

_’Be obedient and quiet, agree on everything he says because he is right even if he is wrong.’_

It was what people told her, Eliza didn’t understand this or like it one bit! He is _right_ even if he is _wrong?!_ Eliza knew from than on that her life will be over because she can _never, ever_ say ‘no’ to him even if she pleaded. The marriage was today and Eliza prayed for a miracle to happen to her. Closing her eyes, she prayed that the Lord was kind to her and will give her a happily ever after like all those fairytales her mother and father use to read to her and her siblings when they were younger before they passed onto the beyond. She hoped she could get a happily ever after like her older sister, Princess Angelica, got when her sister ran off to elope with the young, well meaning, kind and gentle hearted, Duke John Barker Church. Her little sister, Princess Margarita is also getting her happy ending soon because she is planning to run of with Duke of Van Rensselaer, Stephen, a distant cousin of theirs in their mother side and is one of the most kindest, caring, adorable young man Eliza ever knew! Her little sister’s resides with her young lover at his estate, with the rest of their siblings, much to her relief.

She was happy for her sister’s, she really is but God, please save her from her fiancé...

”Princess Elizabeth... it’s time,” a voice echoed by the doorway as all the chattering from the ladies in waiting died down immediately as all eyes turned to the broad shoulder, Livingston cousin as Eliza slowly turned to look with a forced smile as she tried hard not to cry.

”I’m... I’m ready,” Eliza replies, her voice was sweet and it was like a melody that uplifted everyone’s heart as she allowed Isabelle places her mother’s tiara and veil on her head as she stood up. 

Her wedding awaits her.

* * *

A hooded rogue jumped over roof top to roof top of the palace of Schuyler, making one final long jump to the roof that laid above the alter. Hesitate, the hooded figure glanced down at the very bottom that were the heavy waters as the palace laid above the end of the kingdom where the ocean roamed freely. Biting his lips, he wondered if he should reconsider this before remembering his mission. Clutching onto his satchel and bow, he took a deep breathe, took a few feet back before charging over the great big gap!

He barely made it as he was only lucky to grab onto the edge of the rooftop and pull himself up with a heavy grunt. Shaking off his hood that slid back, scarred face Alexander Hamilton spat out as he glanced down at the heavy waters. Times like this, he is glad he is not dead yet... he is not going let himself die until he completes this mission of course and after that, he will be willing to pay the check of his crimes. 

Hoisting himself up again, he raced down to the windows of the alter and smirked viciously as he saw his target so oblivious of his presence down bellow. Putting his bow aside with his arrows, he dug through his satchel and quickly found the tube he was looking for with a transparent coloured liquid as he grabbed his rope. 

Peering down bellow, he sneered as he muttered, “It’s now or never.”

* * *

Eliza looked down with a soft look, feeling the eyes of everyone seated in the alter as they whispered of her beauty and gasped in awe. It uplifted her heart before remembering who she was marrying as the song that played beautifully was cue to end soon and when it finally did, she was at the end of the aisle, facing the cold eyes of Prince Henry of Livingston as he smirked smugly down at her as she tried hard not to show any signs of fear.

But the way he was looking at her, while the minister was speaking, how his eyes lingered over as she felt her stomach sinking and her heart pounding. She felt like crying at that very moment. His intention were unkind and he very much wants to hurt her, looking into his eyes, Eliza knew he could never truly love anyone other than himself as hope was lost for her at that moment.

Peculiarity, while the minister was talking, a young servant cane over to Henry after he had snapped his fingers to him. The servant held his head down, Eliza stared at him with wide eyes, overwhelmed in fascination at the scars that went across the young man’s face. She remained quiet, however, the minister was still talking and all eyes were on them. People raised their brows as the servant held a tray of a goblet of wine, but remained in silence while the minister remained oblivious as Henry took the goblet and made a small cheer towards his bride with a vicious smirk as Eliza shuddered. 

The servant took the step back, head held down and Henry took a sip of his goblet. All eyes turned to the minister as he said loudly,

”And with the power of God, bless these two fortunate souls to be wed today and live on as man and wife-,”

Henry let out a foul cry, startling everyone as Eliza dropped her bouquet when a woman screamed and pointed at the prince, who was choking and clutching onto his neck. Eliza gasped, covering her mouth as she watched in horror as Henry coughed violently, spitting out blood as he fell to his knees while the minister held his bible as he looked down at the prince in shock. Many of Henry’s courtiers has rushed to his side to see and aid him but Henry was gesturing to the goblet that slipped from his hand and fell to the ground, spilling the wine all over the tiles of the floor. 

There was anger in his icy eyes before he let out a breathe before closing them, falling limb. 

“NO!!” King Livingston rised from his chair while his wife weeped as she fling herself over her son’s body. Henry’s brothers and sisters all stood back, his brothers stare in distraught and his sister’s were trembling to their knees. Eliza stepped back, one of her uncle’s caught her as she nearly fell backwards. 

Henry was dead.

”YOU!” Henry’s father shouted, pointing a finger towards the servant who served his son the goblet of wine. “YOU DID THIS!”

”WHO ARE YOU!?” Queen Livingston shrieked, Eliza wobbled as the queen nearly sounded inhuman. “YOU KILLED MY BOY!!!”

The servant, who had the silver tray tucked under his arm, chuckled darkly as his shoulder shook. Everyone grew tense but for some reason, Eliza didn’t feel afraid as she took a step forward despite her uncle’s protest. Eliza’s eyes widen, realizing that he wasn’t laughing but he was crying as he looked up with a sneer, his scars going across his face and his violet blue eyes were wide with hatred towards the Livingston’s, 

”Your boy killed my mother,” the so-called servant spat, two guards made their way to arrest him but they were taken out with a whip of the tray as the man proved to be a resourceful fighter as it took everyone by surprise. Three more guards made in attempt to grab him but to slipped out from their grasp and did a made air summersault onto the tables in the room as Eliza swallowed hard as her eyes followed him everywhere.

She was only frighten when he drew out his knives and threw them at any guard that tried to overpower him, he proved to be a swordsmen as stoke one of the swords from a fallen guard and duelled with one of Henry’s brothers. 

“Come, Eliza, we must go,” her Uncle murmured as he tried ushering them off with Isabelle. Eliza swallowed hard and nodded, ready to follow them out until,

”Alexander Hamilton.” 

‘No,’ Eliza thought, her eyes widen as every fleeing guest, standing guard, the intruder, and The Livingston Royal Family all turned to see Henry was back on his face as he tall, proud with a broad smirk with his mother swooning in delight and father looking prouder than ever. Eliza stumbled back, clinging to her uncle as she saw Henry drew out his sword with a sneer at the intruder, the man who poisoned him. 

“How?” The intruder, Alexander Hamilton, spat as he looked as shocked as everyone else. “That poison is deadly, you should be dead!” 

“Apparently,” Henry sneered. “The poison you tried to kill me with, is found in my kingdom, which I am so ‘sorry’ to tell you... we Livingston are immune to.” 

“Foolish child,” Queen Livingston cackled, clapping her hands excitedly. “My son will show you will pay for this!”

”Indeed, my dear,” King Livingston chuckled darkly. 

Hamilton snarled, “I came to destroy you,” he pointed the blade towards Henry. “I am not dying until I do.”

”Oh, this is going to be fun,” Henry cackled, sending shivers to Eliza’s spine. She heard screams from women around her, not noticing one of them were her own, as they all watched the duel between the two young men. 

Hamilton was skilled but so was Henry, it lasted so long until either one of them deliberately wounded the other. Queen Livingston shrieked when Hamilton gashed her son in the side as Henry barely was able to gave a everlasting scar on Hamilton’s arm as he bled. Henry feel to his knees, clutching to his side as Hamilton panted. He was exhausted and looking around, he knew he can’t kill Livingston in the eyes of everyone present. Quickly, he scanned the room as he needed an escape before he felt time stopped when he met the warm, dark eyes that filled with tears of an angel. Alexander lost a breathe as he gaze at this angel, wearing full white with fear in her eyes, he smirked.

This was his ticket and treasure way out!

The next thing Eliza knew, Hamilton raced towards as soon as the guards tried to reach him and he had ripped her away from her uncle’s grasp and held a knife near her throat. Someone let out a cry, Eliza didn’t know who and didn’t really thought about finding out as the next thing she knew, Hamilton was dragging her away from the altar as people shouted curses at him but no one made any attempt to save her in the fear of their own safety and very little towards the princess. Tears rolled down her eyes, Eliza closed her eyes as she consider that no one truly loved her except from Isabelle and her uncle as they tried to reach for her but were stopped by the crowd so they pleaded for Hamilton to stop and leave her alone.

It clearly didn’t work because the next Eliza knew, she was forced up on a horse as she laid on it on her stomach while Hamilton hovered over her and road off away from the palace. Eliza was now sobbing, whether she felt grateful she was way from The Livingston Wrath or out of fear because she had no idea of what Hamilton was to do with her. She was now his prisoner and she was scared... she prayed to God that she will be alright, she pleaded for a chance to find true love and live happily ever after.

* * *

Alexander sighs heavily, the girl was still crying. It was getting kind of irritating now, at first he found it reasonable during their ride to his escape but now, he was rather annoyed now. It was as if she never got kidnapped before... 

They stopped riding once they were far, far away and near his ‘home’, they stopped by a river of freshwater by a waterfall. A beautiful sight with trees surrounding them and beautiful flowers, Alexander got off the horse and lifted the girl from the horse, who reduced down her crying much to his relief. She merely sniffed, wiping the remaining tears as she meekly looked at him as for a moment, he grew soft and pitied her before regaining posture. He carried her to a nearby rock and placed her down as she sat there with a confused look as he then muttered, 

“The horse is thirsty,” he turned around to tend to the stallion and led it to the river while he spoke to the girl. “Do whatever you want. You could leave or stay with me, it is up to you.”

”You don’t care?” She frowned, still sitting on the rock before sighing. “I have nowhere else to go.”

”Please, you are a beautiful woman in a fancy dress, you could get a ride with anyone back home,” Alexander replied, patting the horse with a sigh. The girl sighed sadly,

”If I do... I will be forced to marry Henry or I shall be shamed,” she said and Alexander nearly fell forward into the father, wheeling around to face her as he sputtered out,

”WHAT?! You are suppose to marry that... that MONSTER?!” He bellowed, taking her off guard before hesitated as she nodded,

”Yes... he is my betrothed since we were children.” She quietly replied with a gentle look in her eyes, Alexander stared at her in bewilderment. 

How can someone so beautiful, kindhearted, and sweet looking like her is suppose to marry anyone like Prince Henry?! With his jaws hung open, Eliza sighed... before her brows raised as she noticed the wound on his arm. 

“You’re hurt,” she said, Alexander glanced at his arm and before he could even acknowledge it, Eliza had turn off a piece of her dress and made her way to patch him up. Alexander stood still, taking in the beautiful girl so near him as he swallowed hard as he tried to find his voice again. She was so attentive, gentle to him despite he having happened to kidnap her... 

“Who... who are you?” He finally asked, Alexander really felt the need to know.

”Elizabeth of Schuyler,” Eliza sighed with a gentle smile towards him with a sorrowful look in her warm, dark eyes before going back to tend his wound. 

Alexander froze, “Elizabeth?” Her name was like a beautiful melody to him.

He kidnapped the princess!

”Oh God,” Alexander leaned onto the horse, who continues to drink water as he sighed defeatedly. “Guess I must take you home, Princess.”

Eliza froze before crying out taking his hands, “NO! Please! Don’t take me back, I’ll do anything! If I go back, I would probably need to marry Henry, I don’t want to... he would kill me!” 

“And you think I won’t?” Alexander raised a brow, slightly surprised. Eliza blinked, looking thoughtful before saying,

”If you wanted to, you would have done it a while ago and not give me a chance to leave at my own will,” she replied, Alexander sighed and nodded,

”Very well, but it will have to cost you,” he said, eyeing her up and down. Eliza tensed but nodded, 

“Alright...” she softly said, Alexander looked at her a moment before adding on as he glanced at the tiara on her head.

”The tiara,” he said, catching her by surprise. “I want your tiara. Then you are allowed to stay with me.” 

Eliza touched her mother’s tiara and sighed. “But it is the last thing I have left to remind me of my mother...” 

Alexander blinked, swallowing hard before looking away, “Then leave and fed for yourself, Princess.” He might sound cruel but he was giving her an offer, this was up to her now...

Eliza blinked back tears, slowly taking off her tiara as she gaze down at with a light sniff. “I’m sorry mother...” she whispered before handing it forward to the man in front of her.

Alexander looked over his shoulder and smirked, taking the tiara without any hesitation, “The names Alexander Hamilton and I am taking you home, Betsey.” 

Betsey? Eliza smiles lightly at that. She liked that name. Maybe it won’t be as horrible as she thought it would be.

* * *

Time flew by, Alexander and Eliza went to another kingdom, The Kingdom of Tudors, going to town to town as they tried to reach Alexander’s home. They stopped at inns, with false names, going as husband and wife. Eliza found herself not minding at all and by now, she was use to it. Alexander grew to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. Sleeping in the same bed was normal for them, it was a little awkward on the first time as Eliza never slept near a man due to being raised as a princess and the only man she was suppose to sleep next to was her husband. Believe it or not, Alexander was actually quite a gentleman as he offered to sleep on the couch but Eliza protested as she didn’t think it was fair. So they slept on the same bed, kept a comfortable distance and soon it was daylight as it appeared nothing had happened.

Everything was going well and within another few days, they made Alexander’s apparent ‘home’. Eliza was taken with the sight of a shack, laid under attached to an old oak tree as Alexander tended to the horse to the pond nearby as she slowly went down the stone trail to the shack with wide eyes that twinkle with curiosity and delight. Believe it or not but this reminded her one of the tall tales her mother use to read to her as she can’t stop beaming. Through the windows, she was startled when she saw flashing, colourful lights of magenta and orange as she decided to take another step forward. 

Alexander has just finished up tending the horse, looking over at Eliza with a fond smile but froze in terror as he saw the flashing lights. Eliza heard him cry out and the next thing she knew, Alexander had grabbed her by her elbow and tackled her to the ground as he hovered over her, protecting her with his body and right on cue, there was a loud explosive sound erupted inside and the windows were thrust wide open and they could hear coughing as someone swatted the smoke out the shack to he outdoors. 

“TENCH!!!” several voices roared.

”SORRY!” A young man shouted from inside. 

Alexander sighed heavily, before looking down at Eliza with wide eyes as the girl blinked several times with flushed cheeks as she looked at him in a mix of shock and relief, as well, grateful. 

“Are you alright, Betsey?” Alexander asked, still hovering over her time as she nodded with a warm smile, 

“Yes, thank you,” she replied as Alexander sighed in relief as he then stood up and helped her up on her feet. 

“ALEXANDER!!!!” 

The pair pair turned around to see a woman by the window, with long, dark hair that blew in the breeze was shrieking in excitement and ran from the window and cane out from the front door. The next thing Alexander knew was that the older woman had jumped into his arms as he pulled in a suffocating hug. 

“MY BOY!!!! GEORGE!!!! ALEXANDER IS BACK!!!” The woman screeched in delight, Eliza but her lips with a silly grin as she watched the sight fondly. However, she tense up when the woman looked at her with a raised brow before grinning, “And you finally brought home a woman, Alexander!”

”Um, it’s not what you think-,” Alexander coughed out to catch his breathe once she finally let go of him. “Betsey, this is Martha, my surrogate mother. Martha, this is Betsey.” 

“A lovely woman,” Martha beamed and caressed Eliza’s pink cheeks as the young girl smiled shyly, making Alexander turn red as he flustered. 

A few few seconds later, several men emerged from the shack, Alexander was pulled around in a hug by the names of: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, James McHenry, Richard Kidder Meade, Tench Tilghman, James “Jem” Hamilton Jr., James Monroe, and a man named Alexander’s surrogate father, George Washington. Eliza was overwhelmed, recognizing three of the faces quite well!

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, is of noble blood as she was acquainted with him when they were a lot younger. He been missing since he was fourteen. The next man she recognized by the name, was Hercules Mulligan, son of tailors that her family had been groomed by but The Mulligan’s had suddenly ran off after being accused as spies and traitors. Next, was George Washington, Eliza was very familiar with him as a war hero that fought in several wars but he was assumed to had died in battlefield despite never finding his body... he simply was preferred to had banish without a trace. 

Though, when all eyes fell on her, Eliza was rather flushed when everyone had raised a brow if curiosity as Alexander awkwardly stood by. No one recognized her as the princess... thank goodness. However, all eyes turned to Alexander as he tense up, knowing they waited for an explanation.

Alexander sighed, “I tried killing Prince Henry of Livingston,” he muttered with clenched fist, receiving mix reactions.

”ARE YOU MAD!!?” 

“ALEXANDER YOU ARE ASKING A DEATH WISH!!!”

“JAMES, TALK TO YOUR BROTHER, I GIVE UP!!”

“HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!”

”I fell in love with Betsey,” Alexander bluntly replied, surprising Eliza, intriguing Martha, and raising the curiosity from the rest of the men.

”I failed. I escaped, I met Betsey on my journey home and... we fell in love,” Alexander looked over at her with fondness but Eliza saw the flicker in his eyes as she then got the hint to play along with this story as she nodded with a gentle smile.

”Yes, it’s true. We met in the forest and we began traveling together, that is when the magic flies,” she looked down shyly as Martha let out a delighted gasp. 

“Nice catch..” Tench whispered in Alexander’s ear as the younger man looked at him with wide eyes. Martha then took the liberty to take Eliza inside the shack who was more than willing. Washington was rather pleased and went inside as well with the snickering Mulligan and Lafayette. Jem followed them them with a amused smile while Monroe shot Alexander a glare before going inside, follow by McHenry who was very much intrigued with the idea of Alexander finding the love of his life. Meade went in as well, willing to ask as much questions to Alexander’s sweetheart if more of their story as Alexander hoped that he and Eliza could figure the rest out from their little lie. Tench stayed back with his brother with a tight smile,

”She is very pretty,” he pointed out as Alexander swallowed hard nodding,

”I know...” he mumbled. “You were brewing another spell?”

”No... Meade, Monroe, and McHenry were brewing a potion, I was trying to stop them!” Tench said, defensively as Alexander chuckled,

”If course...” Alexander walked inside the shack as Tench relentlessly followed.

But Alexander then realized... he forgot to tell Eliza that most his ‘family’, Alexander swallowed hard, were magic wielders. 

Oops... 

This was going to be ‘fun’. 

* * *

Prince Henry of Livingston was infuriated. Months has past and no one had news of that assassin that tried to kill him or if his missing bride. Now, that his wound his healed, he stormed up to his tower and burst open the door with a growl as he snarled in front of the mirror up on the wall,

”Mirror, mirror, on the wall, where is that pathetic rat and the fairest if them all?” 

“It would be appeared that they finally settled down in a land far, far away.

Off in the outdoors. 

My prince, calm down as it was your temper that drive her away.

The Kingdom of Tudor is where they stay.” 

“Are you applying that she went in her free will?” Henry demanded. 

“Perhaps or perhaps not,” the mirror replied. “Do something now or they shall be gone.” 

Henry growled and turned away, “I’ll find her. I’ll find her and she will be mine. But...”

He went to the drawers in the room and pulled out a knife. 

“If not me, then no one else shall have her.” 

With that, a crucial smile formed on his face as he snickered wildly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... 
> 
> This is fun, I like exploring these AUs! 
> 
> So yeah, this will have a lot of Hamliza AUs that will take place in opposite timelines. This is only the beginning! 
> 
> This is inspired by Once Upon a Time or as I call it, The Happily Ever After AU. Hope you are enjoying this so far!


	2. Yes, Your Majesty II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months past and Eliza and Alexander grow closer.

A while had past, six months in fact, Eliza was living with Alexander’s surrogate family and was treated as if she was a daughter to The Washingtons and a sister to all of Alexander’s ‘brothers’. Alexander was always rather flustered whenever his brothers teased him about her, Eliza found herself smiling shyly with rosy cheeks as she helped Martha in the kitchen. Alexander was very kind to her, she grew fonder of him everyday despite his flaws and cold, distant manner. He remained a gentleman to her, both sharing a bedroom and he never laid any hand of cruel intention upon her and always apologized if he ever touched any of her exposed skin on accident.

It was rather adorable, Eliza always grew intrigued and giddy whenever his face flushed red in embarrassment as she can’t help but feel her heart fluttering whenever he smiled at her with the same amount of fondness she held for him. Everyone in the shack were greatly kind and respectful to her, Eliza found herself exchanging that same amount of respect as they all saw her as a person and a family member as she grew to view them the same way. She found herself getting rather close to McHenry and Alexander’s only biological brother, Jem. Both were healers just like Martha, they wound up showing her their workshop in the basement as Eliza was overwhelmed and intrigued with curiosity with the wonders.

Just now, Eliza is with McHenry and Jem in the workshop, sweeping the floors while Jem finished up organizing the cabinets filled with potions and medicines while McHenry sat by his desk and was documenting the last of his ideas of potential herbs in his journal. Eliza hummed a song from her childhood, her black braid bouncing behind her as she can’t help smiling when she heard McHenry tapping his fingers while he wrote in his journal, trying to match the rhythm of her song. Her smile only grew when Jem started humming with her, dropping a rhythm with empty glasses against the dresser. 

Eliza twirled around and continued singing her song that finally driven Jem to forget his duties and taking her broom as he tossed it to McHenry, who caught it effortlessly, and he twirled his would be sister-in-law around. Eliza laughed, dancing with Jem as they sung the song that was very much familiar to them both as McHenry watched fondly with a wide smile before trading places with Jem and Eliza twirled around with the nearsighted healer instead. 

Her dress fluttered above her feet, McHenry sweep her up from feet as she happily threw her arms around his neck as he spun her around while Jem and Eliza continued their duet. Within another minute, it came to a rest as the two reached the final note as all three posed in delight before bursting into laughter, McHenry gently placed Eliza to her feet again as they both playfully bowed to each other.

”Good God,” McHenry chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he smiled down at the young woman before him. “You truly are a delightful young lady, no wonder Alexander has gone over the sky limits to fall madly in love with you.”

”Oh my, really?” Eliza felt her cheeks grow red as she giggled quietly, looking down with a shy smile as she cuddled with her hands. Jem let out an amused sigh,

”You have no idea, dear sister,” he said, glancing at McHenry with a smirk who returned it with the same amount of genuineness. “This entire month, he been swooning all over you. The amount of time he grabbed one of us aside to gush over you.”

Eliza blinked in surprise, hearing McHenry sigh with a light smile, “Just an hour ago, he pulled me from the kitchen to only tell me that you smiled at him and that you are an actual angel... which I don’t disagree.”

”Neither to I,” said a voice by the steps, the tree of them looked up to see Martha smiling warmly at them. “Eliza dear, the flowers are blooming, perhaps you would like to go out for a bit. You been rather cooped up in the shack for a while, have a little stroll outside for a bit.”

She held out a basket, with a blue ribbon tied on either end as Eliza gladly took it as she replied with a beaming smile, “I would very much love that.”

With that, saying a quick goodbye to McHenry and Jem, the two women went up the stairs and grabbed their cloaks before leaving from the front door. This was going to be a rather delightful walk... wasn’t it?

* * *

Henry stomped back and forth in his room with an angry scowl, it been six months and no sign of the assassin and the princess! He sent all his best guards to The Kingdom of Tudor, even sending a message to The Royal Family about the news and for them to keep a good look out. As days go last, he grew more restless and his temper was taking the best of him, his outbursts were frightening, even his parents fell to his feet to been in his favour. They spoil him that they could but Henry wasn’t taking any of it, he was angrier by the day and all his siblings cower from him. 

He was most defiantly alone, breaking every mirror in his room and letting out angry roars and cries that sounded like a creature that no one ever heard before. His little sister, Sarah, was afraid of him as she always hid behind any large furniture to avoid any of his strikes. His older sister, Susanna, was quiet and cold, not that she wanted to be but to be on his good side... it works most of the time but Henry does find himself hitting her hard across the face that leave marks that last for days! As for his brother, John, he was quiet and barely looks at his brother anymore as he was fortunate to be one of the lucky ones to never be struck by his brother’s cruelty. His entire family were afraid him, no one try to go against his words... except for one.

”Henry.” 

Henry stopped pacing, his angry snarl turned into a crucial, mimicking smile as he turned around to face the doorway as he mockingly sweetly said, “My dear Kitty, what honour do I have to have you here?”

His sister, Catherine “Kitty” Livingston, stood by with a cold look in her eyes and tight lipped, she gaze at him in a straight posture as she cooly said, “There has been word.”

”Oh really?” Henry murmured, going by the wall the held up most of his prized weapons running fingers on a dagger as quietly asked, “What kind?”

”About Elizabeth. She might be hiding with your attacker in the forest.” Kitty said, looking at her brother with extreme caution. Henry’s wars perked a little,

”Really now... a forest is a smart place to go,” he mumbled with a shrug. “A tone of trees there, a cabin in the woods?”

”I don’t about that but...” Kitty stopped abruptly, Henry glanced over his shoulder and saw her hesitate.

”But what?” He said. All he receive was silence. “Kitty.” He hissed, pulling down the dagger. “What are you hiding from me?”

Kitty swallowed hard and braved herself before uttering the words, “There is a chance they might have eloped.” 

She saw her brother’s eyes widen as she carefully added on, “They been seen at countless inns before and stated as husband and wife... going as Alexander and Betsey Hamilton.” 

Silence until Kitty let out a small shriek when Henry threw his dagger that past her head and hit the tapestry behind her before being pinned to the wall as her brother caught her by the throat. Kitty paled, gasping for air as she met the icy eyes of her brother as he snarled in her ear, “Then that little whore and bastard will pay, sister.” 

He let her go and left the room, letting Kitty fall to her knees as she coughed uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks. Holding her heart, her eyes followed him out as her lips quivered, “God... what have I done?” She asked herself before sniffing.

* * *

“Dear me... I forgot the scissors,” Martha said, frowning slightly before smiling as she turned to Eliza. “I’ll be back, meet me by the old oak down the lane, alright dear?” 

“Of course,” Eliza smiled warmly, watching the older woman make her way out of the forest as the young woman made her way to find the old oak tree. Going down, she was fascinated by the all the beautiful flowers that bloomed this season, a beautiful sight as Eliza went around the forest with a beautiful grin n her face. 

However, that silence soon fell as she heard rustling in the bushes. Eliza froze, carefully turning around, she held her basket with wide eyes as she cautiously kept her place and held her guard up. Taking a step forward, the rustling grew, Eliza was ready to defend herself and run... until someone caught her from the behind as Eliza let out a shriek as she was forced to the ground on her stomach. A familiar laugh was hovering over her, Eliza’s eyes widen as she slowly smiled in relief as the person gently turned her over as she murmured his name, 

“Alexander,” she sighed, grinning fondly at the redhead as Alexander smirked victoriously, 

“Hello, Betsey,” he greeted cheekily. “I found you.” 

Eliza giggled happily while he snickered, he still took the liberty to pin her in place, “So it appears. Alexander, what were doing?”

”Tracking,” Alexander replied. “I lost Monroe, Lafayette, Herc, and Meade, I was going to go back to the meeting spot but you were there and ma had left... I had to. Sorry if I scared you.”

Eliza smiled warmly, cupping his face, “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

”Oh?” He raised a brow.

Eliza grinned cheekily, “Is it true you been gushing all about me, my little lion?”

Alexander’s face went red as Eliza gushed happily. Alexander But his lips as he muttered out, “Jem...” before sighing as he replied, “Fine.. yes.”

”You are adorable!” Eliza cried excitedly before flustering. “... um... could I get up now.”

Now, it was Alexander’s turn to get cheeky, “On one condition.”

Eliza bit her lips coyly and nodded as he smirked with a reply, “A kiss.” 

Eliza felt her cheeks heating up as Alexander’s face was also slightly flushed. There a feeling that time had suddenly stopped before Eliza’s soft arms gently threw themselves around his neck and Alexander leaned forward and with that, the both consented into a passionate kiss. Their lips gently gliding against each other, both caressing each other with soft and tenderness until pulling away with a quiet breathe. Biting their lips, Alexander got off of her and helped her to his feet,

”Um... sorry, that was too forward of me-,” he began but Eliza quickly said with a beaming smile ,

”You were my first.” 

“I was... what?” Alexander blinked in shock. Eliza smiled shyly, glancing at her feet before looking at him in the eyes,

”My first kiss... you were my first kiss,” she replied and Alexander’s face fell, the colours nearly drained away. With wide eyes, she realized he was going to apologize endlessly as she quickly added on, “I am glad it was you!”

”You are?” Alexander sighed, looking ashamed. 

“Of course... you are my friend, Alexander...” Eliza softly said, taking his hand and giving him a gentle, comforting squeeze. 

Alexander shocked his head, “No... you have no idea. I shouldn’t have...”

”You are a good man, Alexander,” Eliza said with a gentle look in her eyes. “Yet... in your eyes, I see a lonely boy despite having so many people who loves you... Alexander?”

”Livingston killed my mother...” Alexander murmured, clutching his free hand while hold her hand protectively. Eliza felt a quiet gasp escape her lips as she listened closely. “He... and his army attacked my home town, they claimed it there’s and killed those who spoke against them. My mother was one of them... I was seventeen and Jem was twenty-one. Livingston forced a dagger through her heart himself and... and...”

Eliza gasped as he burst into tears, throwing her arms around him as he pathetically called himself, “I’m a coward...”

”No... no, you are not...” Eliza soothingly said, rubbing his back as she murmured. “Alexander... you are a good man, your mother will be proud of you.”

Alexander was quiet and sighed, wiping his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but they heard, “Betsey, dear?” In the distance. Martha was coming. 

“I should hurry off...” Alexander murmured, Eliza smiled lightly at him and kissed his cheek as he bit his lips before smiling fondly at her. “Eliza...”

”Alexander?”

”Thank you...” he whispered before dashing off, leaving Eliza smiling. Martha then found her, seeing Eliza rather flushed,

”Goodness me, Betsey, you look so pink!” Martha grinned as Eliza giggled shyly,

”That I am.”

”I saw beautiful lotuses and roses back there, shall we go?”

”Of course!” With that, they hooked arms and went off with their day.

It was perfect.

* * *

“Alexander?” Eliza said, watching him train one morning, sitting by the tree as Alexander fought with a spinning dummy. 

“Yeah, Betsey?” He murmured, stilling focusing on the dummy. 

“I been wondering, how did you get those scars on your face?” She softly asked, hearing him chuckle as he proudly said,

”I was fighting for my life with resulted me winning with these everlasting scars and-,”

”He fell off the second floor of our old house, when he was seven,” Jem said, walking down the lane with a basket of herbs. He winked at Eliza with a smirk before continuing his way to the shack. 

“JEM!!” Alexander cried, pouting childishly while Eliza burst into giggles as Jem simply ignored his brother and continued his way, closing the front door behind him. 

Alexander sighed heavily as he turned to Eliza with a silly smile as she giddily returned it. With that, he ignored his training and went to her side, resting his head on her thigh as she played with his auburn hair, “My little lion.”

”My little angel,” he murmured, relaxed as it been a while as his heart fluttered at her tender touch. 

It was a adorable sight... Tench watched from the window with a smile as he murmured,

”Might else well plan the wedding soon.”

* * *

“Alexander?” 

“Yes, Betsey?” Alexander mumbled groggily one night before falling alert as he saw Eliza had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sniffed quietly. Alexander gently caress her face as he soothingly asked, “Hey, ssh, what’s the matter?”

”I’m scared...” she whimpered, clinging onto him as he held her close. “Henry... he might find me... he will kill you and hurt our family. I don’t want to lose you...”

Alexander nearly tensed before softening as he kissed her forehead, “No... he will not. I will never let him come near us. I will always find you... no matter what.” 

Eliza curled up into him as they laid in bed, softly crying while he soothingly rubbed her back and comforted her. He was going to keep her safe... he will always find her no matter what.

* * *

”Mirror, mirror, on the wall, I have created a brand new spell.” Henry delighted said, holding a small chest with a wicked grin on his face with a glint in his eyes that will make anyone wonder if his sanity. 

‘If I may ask, is it a curse? Is so, wouldn’t it make things worse?’ The mirror asked as Henry rolled his eyes as he replied, 

“Well, revenge shall be mine! I deserve my happy end and with that, I will ruin Hamilton’s and Elizabeth’s.” Henry opens the chest that reveals an appealing red apple that shined beautifully in the light. “This will do. Once I take Eliza back here...”

’Why is that, my prince?’ The mirror said, but sounded rather knowing. It made Henry laugh as he replied, 

“I’ll say too much if I tell you, so you will have to wait.” 

‘Yes, but True Love always win, my prince,” the mirror chuckled darkly as Henry froze as he sneered and replied,

”Love doesn’t stand a chance to match the power of mine!” He snapped and turned away, closing the chest and stormed out of the tower. Unaware, Kitty was by the doorway as she heard everything as she leaned back and swallowed hard as worried for the rest.

”Oh God... what have I done?” She whispered. 

Does Love have a chance..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I am enjoying doing this so much!!


	3. Yes, Your Majesty III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Henry is getting his revenge.

A while past since the rather intimate events in the forest, Eliza and Alexander actually grew closer than before. Everyone had noticed this in the shack, Martha was very much delighted as she swooned every chance she gets while Washington chuckles quietly at any given affection the young couple shared to each other. Alexander, of course, got endless teasing by all his brothers while Eliza was in everyone’s favour, it very much delighted the young pair but... in truth, they were not actually together. 

It bothered Eliza, eating her up inside as her feelings for Alexander grew day by day as there wasn’t a moment where her heart hadn’t fluttered with so much adoration whenever he smiled at her or she gaze in admiration whenever he made a solid point. But, Alexander was one of the sharpest minds she had ever met and she felt like she could never meet his level wits in her lifetime. Every now and then, she thought about privately confessing to him but fear always scared her away from him. They had established a beautiful friendship, why ruin it with unrequited feelings. Her heart was slowly breaking, knowing full well that she might be the reason to prevent him from ever finding true love. 

Unaware, Alexander was struggling with his own feelings as well, his eyes always following his beautiful Betsey with fondness and everlasting admiration. There was never a moment that whenever she smiles at him, he felt more hope fill his heart as he felt life has given him a second chance in finding true happiness. A chance of true love!... but, he wasn’t good enough for her. He knew this full well, he has nothing to offer her. She was a kind, beautiful, warm hearted princess that deserved a dashing prince to sweep her off her feet not a practically broke, angry, scarred face man who was seeking revenge and kidnapping her on the way. But she had came willingly with him, so perhaps she actually wanted to be here and judging about her joyful laughter she shared with every one of her family members and helping with the chores, Eliza seemed rather happy here. However, would she remain happy or guilty if he confesses his changed feelings to her... will he scare her off or make her feel that she had to return these feelings out of payment, since he did give her choice that costed her tiara.

It was frustrating on both ends... but they didn’t want to ruin that beautiful relationship they managed to build over the past months. Perhaps they feel the other love them but in a different passion and that was satisfying enough for them to go on. Right now, Eliza was following Alexander’s lead in the forest. With one hand tucked under his arm and the other holding her basket filled blackberries she picked out for the pie she planned to make for the family. Alexander had his sword stashed away as it hooked on to his belt as he placed a comforting hand on her tiny one on his arm. 

The the sun was still shining and they walked in a comfortable silence with the birds chirping, a deer passing by with her fawn. The trees were green, summer was sunny and bright as the sky was blue, it was a perfect day to be outdoors.

”Should we go by the lake?” Alexander offered, Eliza smiled at him and nodded, 

“I will like that,” she replied as Alexander grinned and led her down the path as within another minute or so, they were in the company of the large, blue lake that shimmered in the light. Eliza grinned and made her way from Alexander’s side to the edge of the lake, kneeling down and dipped her fingers into the waters as she played around. Alexander watched fondly as he made his way over, kneeling beside her as he curiously dipped his index in the water and swirled around before pulling it out at the same time she did. 

“The water is decently warm,” Alexander stated with a grin as Eliza smiled dreamily as she looked ahead,

”It would be nice to go on a boat ride together, don’t you think?” She suggested with a grin as Alexander felt his eyes widen and quickly nodding his head as he agreed,

”Yes! Absolutely, perhaps my father and J could arrange that somehow,” he told her as Eliza’s eyes widen in surprise.

”Really?... You would really do that for me?” She asked, her cheek slightly flushed pink as Alexander’s face turned a deep shade of red as he stammered out with his head down,

”I’ll do anything to make you happy...” he replied, Eliza blinked before slowly gently cupping his face as she made him look into her eyes. Alexander was infatuated by her dark, warm eyes while she could sink to his violet blue ones forever. They didn’t realized they were leaning into each other until Alexander was forced to the ground and Eliza was roughly pulled on her feet as she screamed,

”Alexander!!” Eliza shrieked, her basket was knocked over as she struggled to break free from her capture grip on her wrist. To her horror, two guards had made their way over and one kicked Alexander hard in the stomach as Alexander grunted in pain. Eliza was screaming as she pleaded to them to spare him, “PLEASE! DON’T TOUCH HIM!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” 

“Take the princess and go,” one of Alexander’s attacker spat to the one restraining Eliza, who fought with all the willpower she had to be released and fall to Alexander’s aid. With a grunt, her capture dragged her away from the scene as she kept screaming for her Alexander,

”NO! NO! ALEXANDER! PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!!! ALEXANDER! ALEXANDER!!!” She kept screaming and fighting as Alexander looked up weakly, struggling to get back up as he was determine to have her back into his arms again,

”DON’T WORRY, NO MATTER WHAT-,” Alexander began before meeting a face loads on one guard’s first, he spat out before turning to look at Eliza while the other guard restrained him, “I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU BETSEY! I SWEAR IT, I WILL FIND YOU, I’LL SAVE YOU, I PROMISE!!” 

“Not very likely, bastard,” his assaulter chuckled darkly, “Not if Prince Henry have a say on that...”

Alexander’s blood went cold as he shook his head violently, “Please, no, please don’t hurt her! KILL ME INSTEAD! BUT DON’T HURT HER, I BEG YOU,PLEASE!!!”

”We’ll see about that,” his assaulter darkly said, cracking his knuckle, “Right now, let’s have a little fun, shall we?” 

* * *

“What is the meaning of this?” Washington growled, frozen in place as he was standing near the dining table as a guard held a dagger to his throat. 

The entire shack’s residence were held hostage, Martha was forced into a soft chair as two guards hovered either side of her as the poor woman trembled in fear as she and her husband kept glancing frantically at each other to ensure each other’s well being. Mulligan was pushed up the wall, face first, his arms held behind by his capture as the guard sneered while Mulligan struggled with a snarl. Lafayette was sitting across Martha, eyeing the poor woman with so devotion while scowling as the guard behind his chair held a knife near his throat and will waste no time slaughtering him if he put a fight. Meade was forced on the ground, after attacking three of the guards after they pushed Martha, he put on a great fight until he was overpowered and thrown to floor as he now laid growling and bruised. Monroe stood still as a guard hovered over him with a smirk of pride as he intimated Monroe with his sharp blade near neck as the man remained still and quiet. McHenry and Jem were forced out of their workshop as the were struggling in the arms of their capture near where Meade laid as they sneered angrily up at them. Tench was pushed back into the counter, where two guards integrated him as Tench remained tall and tried to look calm as possible. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t George Washington or perhaps,” The guard who held Washington back, chuckled darkly as he went on, “General Washington!” 

Washington remained quiet quiet as the guard kept going on, “And I see...” he glanced over at the trembling Martha, “Beautiful Lady Martha of Mouth Vernon? My, I thought you died in a fire that was laid up mysteriously of your estate on your wedding day? The day after where General Washington, here,” he turned to face the agonizing glare of Washington as it only amused the guard more, “was in battlefield and supposedly killed?” 

“...Well clearly we are not dead,” Washington hissed as the guard laughed mockingly,

”No, you are right... for now,” he shrugged, he went on as he gestured between Mulligan and Lafayette. “We also found Hercules Mulligan, member of the traitorous family that defined the Royal Family of-,”

”Murderers!” Mulligan spat, wincing in pain as his restrained held his arm tighter. “They are nothing but murderers! Countless innocent lives were taken away because of poverty and their misfortune!”

”Serves them right,” the guard sneered before gesturing to Lafayette, “And Marquis, running away from a perfect life of luxury?”

”Not so luxurious when you find out the Royal company you are with are the people who happened to be the murderers of my father!” Lafayette snapped, pulling back from the dagger that drew near to his throat. 

“Yes, Yes,” The guard turned back to Washington as he sighed with a mocking grin, “The Washington’s has became surrogate parents to you but, unfortunately, you won’t be having your surrogate father any longer-,”

”Not if I could say anything about that,” Tench murmured, catching everyone’s attention, unaware his hands behind his back were quietly opening the drawer behind him and secretly grabbed a certain potion.

”Is that a threat?” The guard sneered, Tench smirked and shocked his head,

”No.” a pause. “Just plain honesty.”

And with that, he threw a liquid of green substance as the potion broke out and green smoke had filled the shack. Countless coughs were heard from the guards, a few disarming, shouts and Martha’s shrieks ‘TAKE THAT YOU INDECENT BEASTS!’ and once the smoke was cleared, all the guards were on the floor, tied together as the rest of the members in the shack stood proud and delighted, holding the blades, knife, and daggers in their possession.

Washington shocked his head and knelt down to the the guard that was interrogating him, “Who sent you here?”

Knowing he filled, the guard defeatedly replied, “Prince Henry of Livingston... he told us to kill the lot of you if the princess doesn’t eat the apple by noon.” 

“Princess?” Martha frowned, looking at her husband who looked as confused as her. “What do you mean?”

The guard scoffed before saying with a smug smile, “Princess Elizabeth of Schuyler, of course

”But we don’t...” Monroe stopped talking as realization stricken him hard. “Betsey.”

”Betsey? What does she have anything to do with this?” Meade asked with a frown before stopping as he realized at the same as Monroe. “Elizabeth. Bess... ‘Betsey’.” 

Monroe and Meade heard the gasps from each of their brothers and their mother, Washington was appalled before quietly saying, “He is going to kill her.”

”Seems like it,” The guards mused as they all sneer.

”Wait... Alexander and Betsey... they were out in the forest...” Tench whispered before sharing a look with everyone in distraught. “We got to help them!” 

* * *

Alexander struggled with the ropes that tied him to the tree, his face heavily bruised and his scars were unpatched, he breathed heavily as he met another blow to the face. His two attackers snickered at his struggles, he was desperate to get his Eliza back from the man who ruined their lives. He wasn’t going to die. No, he is going to get his happy ending with his Betsey whether it was the last thing he do! 

“Struggle all you want, bastard, you aren’t getting free,” the larger guard chuckled. “By noon, your princess will be gone forever.”

”If she truly loves you of course because if not...” the other one pulled out a blade. “You will not be lasting any longer.” 

“IF YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR I WILL-,” Alexander met another blow to the face as he breathed heavily and cried out, struggling violently. 

“Sadly, you won’t be able to make to the summer palace that is nearby, son,” the larger one sneered. “You only have another two hours left.” 

“And that is fair amount of time,” said a cool vice behind them, the next thing they knew, the thinner was knocked to his feet by some invisible force and was out cold and then Monroe came swinging on a vine and struck the larger guard in the face and knocked him out cold. 

Alexander looked up and saw Tench reappearing as the invisibility potion wore off while Monroe undid his bounds. Alexander sighed heavily and fell forward but Monroe and Tench held him up, 

“Come on, we got to save your Betsey...” Monroe encouraged, he never liked Alexander but it was the least he could do. The thought of that alone, Alexander found the strength again as he glowered,

”I am getting my angel back.”

Tench and Monroe exchanges grins and led Alexander our. Time to save the Princess Elizabeth of Schuyler!

* * *

Eliza was dragged upstairs to the tower of Livingston Summer Palace, the guards were very unkind to her as they kept making uncomfortable remarks and groping her occasionally as she trembled and struggled. She wept for her Alexander and family to be safe as she was ready to do anything insure them mercy. Before long, she was thrown onto the floor, she let out a pathetic sob as she shakily looked up when Henry came out of the darkness and ordered to be alone with her. 

Eliza prepared herself the blow he will strike her... closing her eyes as he drew near before hearing him wander past her. Confused, she opened them and find him by the table, pouring him a glass of wine as he put down the bottle as he drank his goblet full of it. He tuned to her and gestured, “Care for a glass?” He offered with that crucial smile that always made her cower away.

He saw how frighten she was, Henry smirked as she found the strength to get up as she hastily backed away.

“Don’t worry,” Henry insisted. “I am not going to kill you, I have no interest if it.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Eliza replied, looking at him cautiously, Henry chuckled as he was fairly amused,

”You might else well have one last drink before taking one last bite,” he made his way past her, Eliza stumbled back s he made his way to the cabinet and pulled out a chest, placing it on the dresser as he then pulled out a attractive red apple as he offered it to her.

They were both standing by the window, the light shining on them, the clock five minutes from noon. They both eyed each other in a certain way, repeatedly looking down at the offered apple.

”It’s poisoned.” Eliza stared, clutching her fists.

”Somewhat, but it is actually cursed,” Henry replied with a cruel smile as he went on, “Whoever eats it, will fall into a deep slumber that they could never be woken with.” 

Eliza shook her head, backing away,

”You are going to force me to eat it,” she accused but Henry only laughed in utmost amusement.

”No, no, it has to be taken willingly,” he replied as Eliza scoffed,

”Why will I ever-,” she began, Henry cut in,

”Because if you don’t by noon, your dear Hamilton and his family will be killed.” 

Eliza froze, her eyes widen in horror. No... not her Alexander. Not the beautiful family that had been so kind to her... if anything happens to them, she will never forgive herself!

”No..” she whispered, in denial.

”You only got two minutes,” Henry hissed, still holding out the apple. “Make up your mind!”

”If I take that apple, you will spare them, won’t you?” Eliza whispered, holding onto her skirt as Henry smirked and uttered

”Yes, Your Majesty.” 

And with that, Eliza took the apple with tears streaming down her flushed cheek as she quietly whispered against the apple with closed eyes, “I love you Alexander...” before taking the bite at the same cue when the clock struck twelve.

It echoed in Eliza’s ear as she stumbled, the last thing she saw was the victorious grin on Henry’s face before she fell into a everlasting slumber and could possibly never be woken.

Henry looked down at the fallen princess, hearing a loud gasp by the doorway as Kitty was leaning against the doorframe with horror. Henry was still grinning madly down at the princess as Kitty stammered out,

”What... have you done?” She nearly hissed with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Henry slowly looked at her with still the victorious grin on his face as he replied,

”I won.” 

And then, he laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~
> 
> Oh yes! I am having so much fun with this!


	4. The Rise of Faith (Yes, Your Majesty IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Henry shall fall but can Alexander save his true love?

“I can’t believe you never bothered telling us that you were courting with The Princess of Schuyler?” Lafayette murmured, pushing his way up he, Mulligan, Monroe, McHenry, and Jem followed Alexander as they climbed at the back of the Livingston Summer Palace of The Kingdom of Tudors. Alexander rolled his eyes but the hair behind his neck stuck up when he heard the palace clock struck twelve, his heart slowly sank,

”Betsey...” he breathed, before frantically climbing his way upwards, alarming his campions as the hurried after him. 

“Let’s hope Washington, Meade, and Tench manages their way from the other side of the palace,” Mulligan said under his breathe as he paced after Alexander, determine the younger man doesn’t get himself killed with his recklessness. 

* * *

“Martha, you shouldn’t have come after us!” Washington scowled, but quickly hushed after his wife offered a stern look as he immediately knew if he said another word he might be sleeping on the couch. 

“George, I have escaped a fire by jumping out the window of the third floor of my estate into your arms, on my wedding day to a complete stranger and I ran off to be with you. I made a forgotten shack into a home. I have fed our family with all the recourses we had that nature could provide us, I left everything behind to be with you... no way I am backing out now to hear my big idiot had ended up getting killed by one of the most dangerous Royal families that ever lived!” Martha ranted, placing her hands on her waist as she, Washington, Meade, and Tench stood in the middle of the hallway of the palace corridor after they snicker in by climbing over the brick wall. 

Tench and Meade stood back against the wall, sharing a quick look of a slight amusement and encouragement on their mother’s behalf while their father bit his lips, trying hard not to look touch by his wife’s passion and love for him. It was cut short however, when they heard a childish giggle behind them,

”Aw, look dear, it appears we have uninvited guests, better start planning the funeral~,” Queen Livingston hopped enthusiastically in her steps as she and her husband made their way forward, her greying hair flapping behind her. 

Martha’s first instinct was to get in front of Tench and Meade, to protect her boys from any cruelty the two monarchs had planned as the young men were taken by surprise by her quick tactics. Washington wielded his sword out, holding it out as King Livingston shocked his head as he kissed his teeth before saying,

”Do you really need that, you very much will die afterwards,” he said before taking a closer look at Washington and grinned, “My, my if it isn’t General George Washington himself, weren’t you supposedly dead? And...”

He turned to look at Martha and smiled even wider, “Lady Martha of Mouth Vernon? How delightful, not only you are both alive but married as well? I give it out to you-,”

”Oh, can we kill them now, honey?” Queen Livingston pouted, childishly stomping her foot as it was disturbing to see a grown woman to act of this type of behaviour and tantrum. She almost looked like a spoiled little girl with a teaspoon in her mouth for the most her life with a deranged sanity in her cold eyes. This was the Queen of Livingston?

King Livingston chuckled darkly, drawing out his sword and gesturing to Washington as his wife let out a fish of joy, “Very well, my dear.” 

With that, Washington was taken back as the other man charged at him and the two were then clashing swords with heavy gents and snarls. Tench and Meade shared a glance, preparing to get involve, though, Queen Livingston drew out a dagger and prepared to throw it to strike one of them hard but Martha leapt forward and driven the Queen off her feet. Queen of Livingston let out a shrill cry over Martha’s demands to her sons,

”GO! FIND YOUR BROTHERS!” 

“But-,” Tench began as he took a step forward but only met a shrill,

”GO!!!”

Hastily, Meade warily took Tench’s arm as the two brothers reluctantly followed their mother’s orders with misty eyes. Martha let out a growl as she continued to wrestle with the queen while her husband fought off King Livingston, jumping up when the king tried to slice him off his feet and landed swiftly after he missed.

“Still have the solider in you, don’t you?” King Livingston glowered while Washington mused,

”It appears so, perhaps you should cut off the desert, your highness,” he replied gesturing the wide stomach of the king as it resulted him an infuriated Livingston raised his sword high as Washington collided it with his. 

Martha and Queen of Livingston fought like mad women on the floor, rolling on the tiles as they fought for the dagger, 

“Pathetic woman,” Queen of Livingston cackled as she rolled on top of the other woman, still trying to get the dagger into her grasps as Martha cling onto it tightly. “You shall very much meet the same fate as that dear princess of yours.”

Her cackling came to a abrupt stop and into a shriek as Martha pushed her to the side and got of top, smashing her fists across the deranged queen’s face. Queen Livingston let out a cry ripping out her throat before attempted to claw Martha, both still fighting for the dagger, 

“Don’t you dare think about HURTING MY FAMILY!” Martha screamed, forcing their battle up to their feet as the women fought endlessly for the weapon. 

Both were were fighting for their families. One was out of pure, maternal love while the other was obsessive and deranged love. Yet they were bought fighting for their children. Queen of Livingston sneered,

”Please- I am afraid you are too late, Betsey is gone!” She spat in Martha’s face. Infuriated, Martha let out a angry cry and shoved the woman hard but let out a horrified screech, her hands flew to her mouth as she also accidentally pushed the dagger into the queen’s abdomen, who stumbled back against the stone wall with such force as she first barely noticed the dagger inside her. 

However, Queen Livingston coughed heavily, blood droplets dripped from the corner of her mouth as she slowly lifted her hand from her abdomen, having felt the warm, sticky minute as she slowly realized it was her own blood from her wound. The men stopped fighting, Washington was stunned while King Livingston was horrified. Queen Livingston looked up shakily with floods of year pouring from her eyes before sinking to her knees and fell forward. Dead.

“YOU SCORN WOMAN!” King Livingston roared and raised his sword and charged at the shocked Martha, only to stumble, gasping as Washington drew his sword in the back of the king’s spine that let out from his chest. Washington breathed heavily before drawing it out, letting the king fall dead on the cold tiles, a few feet away from his deranged wife. 

“G-George...” Martha whimpered, slowly making her way to her husband only to be pulled into a tight embrace by him as she sobbed loudly. “What have we done?!” 

“They were monsters...” he murmured quietly, but closed his eyes as he wondered, if even monsters deserved these kind of fates? 

* * *

Tench and Meade raced down the dim hallway, frantically look back with either hope that their parents are now at their pursuit or to ensure no guard is read to slit their throats. Tench was holding onto the loose strap of his satchel to ensure all his potions were secured and won’t lose them in any battle that were to come that he might need them if necessary. Meade was pale, worrying about their parents as he instantly regretted as soon as they followed their mother’s order to go on and it took all of Tench's willpower to make sure his younger brother didn’t do anything foolish on an act of impulse. Usually Meade was the cautious on but when knowing their family is under distress, he will forget himself and will do anything to save them. Not to say Tench doesn't care about his family, he love them above all else but he knew there was no their choice they had but to follow orders.

“Where in the palace are they?” Meade murmured as they made their way around the corner,

”I swear, if Alexander got himself killed or something-,” Tench trailed as the two brothers froze in place as they saw two guards in front of them, in armour, fully armed. “Oh no...” 

The guards had their back turned, quietly whispering to each other on other matters, Meade cautiously pulled Tench back as the two men backed away as quietly as possible. Biting their lips right, they almost made it around the corner... until the unfortunate happened, Tench’s loose strap to his satchel snapped and a empty container shattered on to the floor as the brothers jolted while the guards snapped their attention towards them. S

Silence fell until the two guards charged forward, bringing out their swords as they pointed directly at the other to men across from them. Meade hurriedly drew out his dagger while Tench frantically tried to find a potion that will ensure their safety but time was running out as the two men stumbled back, just when all seemed to be lost as the guards raised their saver up in the air, they both let out raspy cry as an arrow went through one of guard’s chest while the other one slit through his heart. Both fell to the ground, dead. 

Tench and Meade blinked in shock, looking at the two fallen men before looking up at their saviours as their jaws hung open when they saw who they were. Clutching their his fist, Tench somehow managed to say the names of,

”Prince John. Princess Susanna. Princess Sarah. Princess Catherine.” 

“I prefer Kitty,” Kitty murmured, peering down from the staircase, her older sister Susanna stood near her looking tall and stern while their brother stood in between them as he lowered his bow with a pitiful look. Sarah was peeking her head behind Kitty as she held her older sister around the torso with a cautious look in her eyes. 

Confused as Tench, Meade asked, “Why did you save us?”

Their was a silence as the two brothers brothers watched the four siblings shared a fearful look to each other before looking pleadingly at them. It then sank in when Washington and Martha cane around the corner, hand in hand, stopping at the sight of the four royals. Confused, Washington was ready to demand what was going on until Meade broke out,

“You hate and fear you parents and brother like everyone else don’t you?” 

“It’s more than that,” Kitty replied as she hurried up the stairs, holding Sarah’s hand as their sister and brother followed them after. “Come quick, we might have a chance to defeat Henry and save the princess!” 

Tench, Meade, Martha, and Washington shared in quick glance before coming to an agreement as Washington responded in the behalf of all four of them,

”Lead the way, Your Highness,” before they all followed the four royals up the staircase. 

* * *

Alexander found himself in the same position that he was early on, it felt so familiar because it was what led him to meet his Betsey in the first place. There he was, managed to climb up on the rooftops of the palace but this time, in the assistance of his brothers, who were at his direct pace it Alexander made sure to go on the lead as he was determine to get to his Betsey again. 

“Slow down,Hamilton!” Monroe was getting restless as he leapt over a gap between the rooftops after his so called brother. “I swear to God, you are asking a death wish!” 

“Shut up, Monroe!” Alexander hollered as he took another leap and landed swiftly before going on his way. Relentlessly, Monroe was the closest to Alexander’s pursuit while the others were close behind. Alexander was continued on his restless journey before freezing as he came to an edge to the steep of the rooftop where bellow was the waters that taunted him that if he misguide his footing, he will be swallowed up and lost in the depths of them if he didn’t make this jump. 

Looking back, in the distance, Monroe caught up as he took heavy breathes and bend forward before looking up at Alexander. Lafayette, Mulligan, McHenry, and Jem lingered back as they also stood to take a breather. Alexander blinked, they all froze as they noted the look in his violet eyes... the fire that blazed through them as they didn’t look so deep anymore. They watched as he observed the distance to the ledge before taking position,

”He wouldn't...” Monroe murmured, wide eyes.

”He might...” Mulligan swallowed hard, shaking his head.

”Alexander...” McHenry quietly pleaded his brother before crying out as Alexander took a quick glance at them, smirked smugly and raced forward,

”ALEXANDER NO!” Jem roared as he flung himself after, reaching into his satchel and when his brother made that big jump, Alexander had the feeling he will make it.

He didn’t. 

Alexander found himself falling down, his eyes wide as he couldn’t barely process this. Or the fact of Jem flinging himself after his little brother and grabbed him around the torso with one arm while he swung a rod that caught on the edge as both Hamilton Brothers crashed into one of the glass windows into a room, shattering the glass as the fell onto the tiled floor with a groan. 

“Well that went well,” Alexander muttered, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up while his older brother glared at him,

”You are an idiot, Alexander,” Jem snapped as Alexander sighed with a innocent grin. Jem rolled his eyes before observing the room... it was dark, one could hardly see what was a few feet ahead of them. “Where are we?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well that’s helpful.” Jem grumbled as pushed himself up to his feet while Alexander stood up, making his way around the darkness and the little light the window could provide. 

Suddenly, the two brothers heard maniac cackling that seemed to be coming from the floor above. Jem swallowed hard, nervous but he tried not to show it, “Now Alexander, it is best that we-,”

His brother brushed past him, leaving the older Hamilton frozen in place as his brother called out through the darkness, claiming that he “Found a staircase!” follow by thundering footsteps up a set of stairs. Jem closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he grumbled out,

”Stay together...” he sighed heavily before going after him as he muttered under his breathe rather agitatedly. “Why do I even try?” 

He followed the sounds of his brother’s thundering footsteps and eventually found the staircase as well. There was a dim lighting through the narrow staircase as Jem cautiously took his steps, hearing four sets of feet hitting the ground and bodies tumbling forward, as well hearing familiar voices and groans. So, Lafayette, Mulligan, McHenry, and Monroe finally made it in. Jem figures he should stay put and call for them through the darkness but it was then he heard Alexander enraged and horrified cries,

”WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!?” 

Jem’s instincts took over him as he rushed up the stairs, making his way up within a good minute as he made it to the top and let out a horrified cry as he saw Alexander weeping over Eliza’s body, begging her to wake up. Jem felt his knees wobbled as he slowly made his way forward to them. The princess’ laid delicately on soft mattress, her head laid on a white, silk cushion as her dark hair flowed beautifully. In her arms , white roses, lotuses, carnations, were gorgeously placed as they also surrounded her in a effort of comfort. It felt like he was looking down at a sleeping angel, Eliza’s cheeks were rosy and her lips were still pink and pure, she looked so untouched as Jem had to control himself from leaning down to kiss her. 

Infatuated. That was what he described himself to be. Alexander was still weeping for his love to wake up, only to The Hamilton’s Brothers to froze when they heard a familiar voice,

“First mommy, now your dear Betsey, what a shame, what a shame~,” Henry’s little snickers was enough to enraged both brothers as they turned with sneers. Henry only grinned as he went on, playing with a dagger, fiddling with around as he idly wandered around without a care in the world, “Alexander and James Hamilton. James and Alexander Hamilton. Bastards of James A. Hamilton Sr and a whore mother, Rachel Fauccette?” 

“Call our mother a whore, one more damn time,” Alexander hissed as Jem clutched his fist, both feeling the rage boiling in burns.

”Whores get what are coming to them,” Henry replied, chuckling darkly. “Same with your dear, innocent, precious Betsey~... how many men she been living with? Eight? Nine!” 

“You little,” Alexander was off, Jem didn’t stop him as he instead tried to wake Eliza up while going through his satchel for any herb to help her. Alexander drew out his sword and raised it at Henry, who immediately blocked it with his dagger. Alexander, however, was outraged and the burning desire of revenge swallowed him whole as he was not only fighting for his mother but for his love, his angel, his princess, his everything... his Betsey. 

Henry mocked a laugh, trailing around the room as he and Alexander clashed, ducking and swiping to kill or to avenge. The only difference was, one was fighting for themselves and the other was fighting for his love. 

“What have you done to her!?” Alexander demanded, pushing Henry back to the stone wall as the prince grinned as the rogue pinned him back with one arm while holding his sword beneath the prince’s chin. Alexander gritted his teeth, glowering under his breathe, “Drop the dagger. I won't ask again, what did you do to my Betsey?” 

Henry was quiet before sighing briefly as he let he dagger slip between his fingers and clatter on the floor, 

“Well, clearly she loved you enough to give in to the apple I offered,” Henry mused, the corner of his lips curving upwards while Alexander simply looked confused. Jem’s ears perked up, he was still by the bed where Eliza laid peacefully and oblivious to all harms in the world. Henry shrugged, or so he tried, continuing on with his boasting speech,

”Well, since you were suppose to be restrained back home, I didn’t have the knowledge of that clearly but either way, I told your ‘Betsey’ that if she didn’t eat the apple willingly... I have ordered my guards to have killed you all by noon,” Henry replied with a foul grin, making a choking sound when he felt Alexander’s sword pointed upwards, feeling the end poking his chin.

“Easy Hamilton, your princess is merely in a long slumber... you might provide her nightmares with your aggression,” Henry chuckled darkly but he fell quiet when Alexander snapped,

”What was in that apple?!”

”I might be a prince, but I am also a well user in magic, good sir,” Henry replied snootily, “That apple is cursed with a potion I brewed with the enchantment on it.”

”So she’ll fall into a great slumber?” Jem exclaimed, looking over at his brother and for before looking down with teary eyes of Eliza. Alexander tensed, shaking his head but then heard Henry chuckling as the prince replied,

”No, no, if she was unaware of the enchantment and curse on it, she would still be up and rosy as ever. I couldn’t force to eat it either... she had to take it willingly. I told her that you will all be spared if she were to eat it. She ate it,” Henry was grinning like mad as a malicious glint sparked in cold eyes and with that, he kneed Alexander in the stomach and pushed Alexander hard that send the rogue flying to the ground. 

“Alexander!” Jem cried, ready to make his forward but Henry held his brother's sword over his head. Alexander coughed violently, looking up at Henry with self loathing and clenched fists. 

“You failed Hamilton, you always will,” Henry replied, shaking his head with a ‘tsk’ sound. “Couldn’t kill me once. You fell in love with a whore and you couldn’t save her like you couldn’t save your mommy. So... the story ends here, goodbye, Hamilton.”

Alexander watched as Henry raised his sword, Jem was yelling at him to move but at this point, Alexander wished to die. He only wanted his Betsey... but he failed her like he failed his mother, he deserved this. Taking in a final breathe, he prepared to fall back honourably but his eyes snapped open when he heard Henry’s distracted cries of pain. Looking up, he saw an arrow pierced through Henry’s dominated arm, the one he held Alexander’s sword with. Looking behind him, he saw Washington by the doorway with Kitty, Sarah, and Susanna as they stood behind Prince John, who had shot an the arrow with his bow. Mulligan, Monroe, and Lafayette drew out their swords as they guarded Eliza’s bed while Martha, Meade, Tench, and McHenry ran to check up Eliza with the help of Jem. 

Henry glanced, sneering at his brother and sisters before turning back to Alexander. Alexander blinked, glancing over at the balcony that remained open in view as Henry slowly followed his enemy’s gaze. There was a tensity in the air and everyone felt it, Alexander looked over and saw Henry’s dagger still on the ground. As both enemies locked eyes, Henry let out a enraged cry as he rises the sword again, narrowly missing his brother’s arrow that was shot at him as it missed him by an inch. Alexander rolled on the ground and ducked, looking back to see Henry dueling Mulligan, Lafayette, and Monroe as it bought him enough time to grab the dagger. Once he was up on his feet again, Henry had single handily defeated Alexander’s brothers as Mulligan was clutching his wrist in pain, Lafayette had broke his leg, and Monroe sprained his knee. Henry, though injured himself, turn to charge at Alexander but he had already used his willpower to push Henry into the balcony as the two fought violently. 

“You won’t just die, will you?” Henry snarled,

”I will... but not in a long time,” Alexander huskily said. “I taking my Betsey and I am taking her home.” 

“I would like to see you try, you bastard-,” Henry lunged forward as Alexander pushed him hard, freezing as he heard a bloody gasp. Looking up, Alexander realized he had pierced the dagger into Henry’s heart as Henry looked at him with wide eyes before looking over his shoulder. Alexander heard Kitty keying our a light sob behind him. He captured Henry’s eyes again as Henry smiled weakly before all the life in his eyes drained away and he fell back, falling over the railings as Alexander closed his eyes as he didn’t want to see Henry’s body hit the ground. 

Kitty let out a sift sigh and went went back inside, Alexander followed her and quickly made his way to Eliza’s side as she looked up at Tench desperately. His older brother sighed, shaking his head,

”We tried everything... there is no hope for her to wake up,” he softly said as Alexander felt his heat sinking. He heard his mother sob quietly into Washington’s shoulder, who looked down sadly. All his brothers and the remaining four royals looked down with teary eyes as Alexander took a breathe as he quietly murmured to his sleeping Betsey,

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner... I do love you, Betsey,” he whispered before kissing her rosy lips and it was then, everyone felt something wave them over and Eliza’s eyes fluttered open after she and Alexander pulled apart. Alexander blinked in shock while Eliza felt herself smiling bloomingly at him as she softly replied,

”I love you too, my Alexander.” 

And with that, she threw her arms around him and cried, “You found me!” 

Alexander processed what happened before crying out in joy and kissed her again as the two let out joyful laughs, “I will always will!” He declared and with that, everyone let out a delighted cheer,

”True loves kiss,” Martha whispered as she gaze up at Washington as they shared a pleasant, happy smile.

Love is in fact the most powerful magic of all.

* * *

And with that... 

Everyone gained their happily ever after. The Kingdom of Livingston, Prince John ruled with his three sisters as they formed a new reign together to overshadow the horrors their parents and brother had brought upon the kingdoms. They hope that they will rewrite their kingdom’s history in a more pleasant narrative... and unaware to them, the will while the right now ruled peacefully and happily with each other’s company. 

Monroe, McHenry, and Meade went out to find adventure together as they travel the kingdoms and they each eventually found true love along the way. Tench had open up a brewing store where he sells herbs, medicines, and potions of his own and go around his own adventures where he met a wonderful girl and realized she was his true love. Mulligan, Lafayette, and Jem all wrote a book together about Alexander and Eliza’s love story and the adventure that came with it, it’s called _’The Princess and The Rogue: A True Love Story with Disaster-able Events!’_ and the three travel along and met their true loves along the way as well. 

Meanwhile, Martha and Washington made their existence known and remained living in the shack in the forest, living peacefully and happily being the adopted grandparents to each of their sons’ large families. 

As for Alexander and Eliza, the two reunited with her siblings in the Kingdom of Schuyler as they were warmly welcomed with open arms... of course they didn’t stay long as the two ran off after getting married, seeking fun and adventures of their own while raising their eight kids together. 

And for the wedding, Alexander stood at the altar with a big grin and teary eyes filled with love as Eliza made her way down with a beautiful smile in a white gown, her long veil flowing behind her as she wore her mother’s tiara in her head. With that, after saying their ‘I do’s’ they sealed with their love with a true love kiss as they do for the rest of their life.

They all lived happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this AU is done, time for the next!


	5. Two Hearts are The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has soft feelings for his fellow classmate, Elijah Schuyler. This poor man is overwhelmed and lovestruck...
> 
> That’s it.
> 
> He is helpless and a gone man now.

Alexander rushed down the halls of college, making a big turn around the corner as he nearly lost his gripping. He let out a puff then a huff, continuing to try to get to his morning class despite being fifteen minutes late. That wasn’t even the worst part, considering Professor Abigail Adams had it in for him from the start due to his big mouth. Somehow, he reached to the classroom doors as he swallowed are and thought of sneaking in, without anyone knowing, let alone the professor. Carefully opening the doors, he saw down bellow the professor had her back turn to the class while she continued on her lecture. Alexander took the chance to quietly slip into the room, a few heads turned with knowing smirks but no one said anything. 

Alexander quietly closed the door and crept to find an empty seat when,

”Care to explain why you are late, Mr. Hamilton?” Professor Abigail said, her back still turned to the class as she contained to write something on the board. With that, all heads turned to look at him as Alexander stood still as a statue in one awkward position, hearing quiet snickers around him before slowly standing up straight as he met everyone’s eyes.

Swallowing hard, he watched how Professor Abigail turned to look up him, her hands on her slim waist with her brows raised in annoyance while tapping her foot. She was clearly waiting for an answer, much like everyone else in the room. Alexander quietly sighed before murmuring out,

”I slept in...”

”Sorry?” Professor Abigail called, a few students whispered all around him as the normally loud, obnoxious Alexander Hamilton was suddenly so quiet and red in the face. “Mind repeating that louder, Mr. Hamilton.”

”I slept in,” he said, more loudly this time as now, a few of his fellow students quietly began chuckling in their textbooks and notes, head hung down and shoulders shaking. Professor Abigail rolled her eyes, clearly not amused as she replied with,

”Well you missed the first part of my lecture. Find a seat and we are going on the next chapter,” she demanded before turning away as she dismissed any of his comments or groans.

Alexander sighed, wishing he hadn’t spilled his drink on her on the first day of campus and she had took one good look at him and murmured something unpleasant under her breathe. He knew right then on, for the past two years, she simply despised him. Alexander slowly made his way down the steps, many eyes were on him and he heard chuckles behind him before long, Professor Abigail grew sick of him again,

”Sit down in front of Mr. Schuyler, Mr. Schuyler, and Mr. Schuyler, Mr. Hamilton,” she told him, growing impatient while he tensed for a moment and looked down at the sixth row, to see The Schuyler Misters eyeing him warily. Alexander felt his heart drop, The Schuyler Misters were everyone’s desirable eye candy! He made his way, slipping to sit in front of them as the three brothers remained quiet while he remained tensed. 

Professor Abigail continued with her next lecture, turning her back to them but Alexander found himself not paying attention to her. Instead, he was constantly glancing up at The Schuyler Misters, who remained on task with their heads down as they wrote down any notes that could be useful to them. Many girls and boys in their class, were known to eye the three brothers quite often but the trio of brothers grown use to it by now. 

Alexander didn’t blame the ones who eyed these brothers, they were all attractive and were so different, it was almost a surprise to know they were brothers. He was acquainted with each of them... perhaps not in the best way but one way or another. 

Angelo Schuyler, was the eldest of the three Misters, he was tall, dark, handsome with dark, mysterious eyes and was always wearing a mischievous smirk on his face. He was known to be an feminist, speaking for equal rights and has an eye for politics. However, he was also a slight womanizer as swell, despite his good intentions. He was witty and extremely intelligent that rivalled with Alexander. However, the two clashed quite often whenever they are stuck in a debate. Most of the time, they have the same idea but Alexander and Angelo argued the difference matter on that idea often that Angelo took a deep dislike in Alexander. No wonder he looked so wary when the professor ordered Alexander to sit near them. 

The youngest of Peter Schuyler, from what Alexander heard, he wasn’t the one to settle down. Constantly having a different girl in his arms, showing her off one day and in the next, he has a different one. However, from what Alexander seen so far, Peter actually quite had a potential in him that he grew to admire. He was the shortest from his brothers, yet very handsome but very vain as well. Peter constantly claims he feels overshadowed by his brothers, but has a great attachment to his brother Elijah rather than Angelo. 

With that, Elijah Schuyler was the middle brother of the three of them. Alexander felt something about the Schuyler in blue that always made his heart fluttered since the day he first laid eyes upon him when Elijah had bent down to help pick up Alexander’s books after he dropped them. It must have been his dark, twinkling warm eyes that were so gentle and kind or maybe his sweet smile, offering to the other man with such adoration that Alexander just wanted to hold him close. Dark hair, kind eyes, very handsome if not the handsomest in Alexander’s opinion, he got on well with Elijah the most with the three brothers yet Alexander can’t help but fall fluster when near him. Looking up, Alexander watched Elijah contained to write his notes as Alexander remembered fondly whenever Elijah speak up with his opinion that were so wise and sincere, Alexander was always so exhaled with his point of view. 

From what he At he knows about the middle brother, Elijah has a deep love from children and was very good with them. Most of he was friendly, kind, and always willing to help anyone if he can. He was always smiling, saying ‘hello’ to everyone no matter what time of day it was. Alexander often found his day brightening up with Elijah’s cheerful greeting whenever they pass, Angelo and Peter always seemed to calm their constant bickering with their brother’s presence and Professor Abigail quite adored the three brothers equally. But for Alexander, there was something more to the Schuyler Mister in blue and he was willing to find out. 

He watched as Elijah but his lips, thinking intently at the pages before him as Alexander clenched his pants tightly. He watched as Elijah ran his hand through his long, dark hair that Alexander wandered how soft it must be. He gaze at the blue mister’s lips as Alexander but his lips with intend.

”Mr. Hamilton, please stop eyeing Mr. Schuyler when I’m talking,” Professor Abigail murmured as Alexander snapped back to reality again. 

The class snickered again, all except for the three Schuyler brothers and Alexander, who was turning bright red again. Angelo was raised a brow before rolling his eyes, Peter was surprised but chuckled quietly as he looked away, and Elijah had gone pink as he looked down at his lap shyly as Alexander quietly groaned while their professor continued with her lecture. 

* * *

“Um... Alexander?” 

Alexander froze in place, squeezing his eyes shut before forcing a smile as he wheeled around to meet Elijah’s warm eyes and nervous smile. Elijah was taller than Alexander by perhaps another two inches, so Alexander slightly looked up at him with clenched fist. 

“Elijah. Hi.” Alexander felt stupid. That’s it? That’s what he came up with?! 

“Hi,” Elijah said with a warm smile, still slightly nervous but more in ease while Alexander was mentally slapping himself for his idiocy. 

“Look, um, about what happened in class-,” he began but Elijah quickly said,

”Yeah, Sorry about the Professor,” he began while fiddling with his fingers, Alexander saw the other man growing into a shy, dusty pink over his rosy cheeks. Alexander sucked in a breathe, was this man that beautiful? 

“Yeah...” 

Elijah than buried his hand in his book bag before prying our a few sheets of notes, handing them to Alexander, “Here. The notes that you missed out upon during the first part of the lecture.” 

“Oh, you don’t need to let me borrow-,” Alexander began but was cut off by Elijah’s gentle, genuine laughter that made his heart pound even harder as his knees went weak. 

“It’s alright, I made two copies,” he replied, looking down at his feet. “One for myself and the other one for you.” 

Alexander felt his throat getting slightly dry and feeling overwhelmed enough to laugh, grateful for this angel in front of him, “Thank you, my angel-...”

The two men froze, faces growing red as Alexander was slowly dying inside now while Elijah looked at him with wide eyes in surprise before a gentle look swirled in them. There was a small pause between them before Elijah said, slightly flustered but very much genuine and shy, 

“Anything for you, my little lion.” 

The two of them remained in a awkward silence before giggling shyly before Alexander fastly asked, “Can I take you out for a drink?” 

“Sure!” Elijah replied, digging something in his bag before thrusting a small piece of paper, with his phone number on it, into the other man’s hand. “We’ll talk about it after class, alright?”

“Works for me!” Alexander replied before they brushed past each other in opposite directions, face all red with silly smiles on their faces. 

These two were helpless... in the most awkwardly adorable kind of way!

Though, not everyone thinks that as Angelo and Peter watched in the distance with matching frowns. However, Peter shrugged as a crooked smile pulled on his face as he looked up at his brother and said, “Well, I guess we’ll be seeing Hamilton more often, now, right?”

“We’ll see about that,” Angelo mumbled, out of all his brother’s flings this one he did not approve one bit. Taking out his cell phone and went on his way. Peter blinked, sighing heavily,

”Why do I even try?” He said to himself before going after his eldest brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... this just turned fluffy.


	6. Two Hearts are The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went out on a date.

“So, you gave him your number?” Adrian de Nioalles asked his best friend and roommate, while texting his boyfriend Gilbert de Lafayette while Elijah sat next to him on the couch. Their other roommate and best friend, Elijah ‘Eli’ Sanders was on the floor, leaning back on the couch as he looked up at his two friends with a grin.

“Yeah... did I do the right thing?” Elijah asked, face turning into a dusty pink as his two friends chuckled at him very fondly. 

“He asked you to go out for drinks, didn’t he?” Eli asked to which his friend only nodded, the trio shared a smile before looking over in surprise when Kitty Livingston slammed open the door into their apartment before closing it shut and raced around the couch as she cried out,

”Is it true?!” 

Her three friends only only stared at her in bewilderment, seeing her plum coloured crop top was sticking onto her and revealing her torso. Her leggings hugged her thighs tight, her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her blue eyes were still shining and determined as ever. Her hands were held up in front of them, as if she was surrendering, her nails painted plum purple. She stomped her feet as she whined, 

“You are all taken?!”

Her three best friends remained positively confused that made her tear up at the corner of her eyes, “Now all my eye candy trophies are unavailable for me!” 

That explained it, Eli boosted himself up onto the couch between Adrian and Elijah as the three men shared an amused smirk before giggling among themselves. Kitty wasn’t amused, turning to them with a frown, putting a hand on her hip as she posed, looking rather annoyed that only tickled her friends even more.

”Oh, Kitty, sad that your three eye candy _‘boyfriends’_ can’t be your submissive lover anymore?” Adrian giggled, putting his phone down as Kitty raised a brow, before smirking,

”Why yes, I am,” Kitty dramatically sighed, making her friends smile as she fell back onto a soft chair near the couch. “I can’t go out and show off my three, handsome good boys anymore.”

”You only became friends with us just show us off?” Eli mused as the friends chuckled with each other as Kitty went in to say,

”Let rumours fly, darling,” She puckered her lips as her friends smiled innocently at her before she sighed. “Now Adrian and the French beau boyfriend of his is everyone eye candy. Eli and that masculine giant, Mulligan are a thing now. Now I am hearing Elijah and that obnoxious Alexander Hamilton are a thing now.”

”He is not obnoxious, Kitty,” Elijah said, staring at his friend with a gentle gaze and soft, fond smile as Kitty shrugged fondly at him. “And we didn't even go out yet... I just gave him my number.” 

“And he asked you out,” Eli added in, making Kitty smirk rather intriguingly. 

“For drinks,” Adrian said, looking down at his phone again and began texting his boyfriend. Kitty bit her lips, slipping herself in between her friends as they each let out a tiny huff, 

“My boys are all grown up,” she playfully pretended to cry, making them smile as she wrapped her arms around them as they leaned into her. “I feel like a proud mother.” 

“Kitty,” her boys laughed with her and snuggled up into her as she giggled graciously.

Oh, she loves her boys and they love her back. 

* * *

Alexander sat anxiously by the bar, getting there a few minutes earlier than planned as Lafayette and Hercules kept going at him on making a good first impression on Elijah Schuyler. He still can’t believe the Schuyler in blue even agree to meet him... wait, did he only thought of this of trying to be friends? 

Alexander tensed, his hands were clenched nervously. Did Elijah only wanted to be friends with him or simply pitied him enough to actually agree, is that why he wrote the extra copy of notes for him in the first place?! Alexander, who had a good share of flings with guys and girls but most of them only lasted a week or two, had eyes on Elijah Schuyler for a good while now for something _more_ than a simple friendships. Then again, Lafayette was dating Adrian de Nioalles and Hercules was having a long term thing with Elijah ‘Eli’ Sanders for a good while now, both of them confirmed that Elijah was into _both_. Not to mention this was also a gay bar and they both agreed on coming here through text, so...Alexander might have a chance... he hoped. 

“Alexander!” 

Alexander looked up and immediately felt himself grin as he saw the angel who infatuated at the end of the bar, near the entrance. 

Meanwhile, Elijah was smiling as he viewed his date by the bar table and quickly made his way, hoping he was on time. T

The two shared a quick exchange, a light hug before taking a seat next to each other as the bartender, a mutual friend and classmate of theirs, Nathaniel Pendleton. He had slid way to greet them with a charming grin on his handsome face. 

“What do have the pleasure to serve two handsome men this afternoon?” He placed a hand under his chin as his greenish-blue eyes sparkled through the limelight at the pair. 

“Might else well consider it a... well,” Alexander chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck as Elijah giggled in the back of his hand with a fond look in eyes as he gaze at his date, 

“I think I get it,” Pendleton mused, straighten up as he dramatically said with a mischievous flicker in eyes, “Now, What shall serve you and this gorgeous mister of yours, Alexander?” 

That did it, Elijah was laughing as his handsome face turned into an adorable shade of pink as Alexander was caught in a daze as he smiled stupidly at the feeling of ease towards Elijah’s happiness. Though, he can’t help but a feel a tiny bit jealous hat it wasn’t him that made Elijah laugh so joyfully, yet he hope he will bring such happiness to this angel soon too. Pendleton looked pleased as he stood by, patiently awaiting with a cheeky grin as Elijah looked at him and warmly said with a wide grin,

”I’ll have a vodka cranberry,” he turned to Alexander with a gentle smile as Alexander nodded his head and replied with,

”I’ll take a light scotch, thank you.” 

“This one’s on me,” Pendleton winked as slid off to the side so he could fulfil their request. 

“Nathaniel...” Alexander rolled his eyes fondly at his friend as Elijah smiled warmly as he softly said,

”He is very sweet, isn’t he?” 

Alexander snorted with a shrug, “Yeah, he is... though, he does invade other’s personal privacy for a good gossip.” 

“He means well,” Elijah shrugged with a grin as Alexander looked at him agreeably. “Anyway, I hope the notes I gave you were a good help.”

”Oh, yeah, they are, thank you!” Alexander laughed, feeling his face flushed again under Elijah’s warm gaze. “Honestly, it means a lot, thank you.”

”Oh, it was nothing really-,” Elijah began as his face slightly heating, a little overwhelmed by all this focus on a simple act that he was use to doing to make other’s happy. However, Alexander quickly cut in, feeling the urge to say how much it meant to him,

”No, really. You really didn’t had to but you did... you are always so kind to others, Elijah and I don’t know how,” as he said that, Elijah’s twinkling dark brown eyes went wide as Alexander kept going after seeing the soft, fond gaze within Elijah’s eyes that he wanted it to last forever. “Not only that, the thing is, for the past while, I realized you’re so kind to everyone, including myself. I just want to get to know you better, because for the past while I just feel... like my heart... and yours are like well, it is weird and you might thing it’s stupid but I been feeling like...” 

“That two hearts are the same,” Elijah offered with a shy smile, looking down as Alexander gasped with his jaw hung open before a slow, loose smile formed on his face as he nodded eagerly at him, 

“Yes... that is what I’m feeling.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, the moment was in a comfortable silence as a easy tension formed within them as they could feel their hearts thumping hard and doing backflips within their chest. Alexander noticed one of Elijah’s hand was rested on the table as he slowly and carefully reached out as Elijah took a quick notice and drew his hand near. Just as their fingers are brushing against each other, Pendleton came in with their drinks and placed each glass in their hand instead.

“There you are, enjoy you evening, feel free to invite me in~,” he winked and saunter off to the side as Alexander stared dumbfounded while Elijah remained quite surprised before chuckling quietly at the gesture. Alexander huffed,

“Way to kill the moment, Nathaniel!” He called to his friend but Pendleton made no effort to acknowledge him.

“Don’t worry,” Elijah mused, gently clicking heir glasses together as Alexander raised a brow before they each took a sip. “You’ll have me as long as you like, Mr. Hamilton.” 

He offered him a cheeky grin, Alexander’s eyes widen before smirking as he leaned forward as Elijah soon followed with a coy grin on his flushed face, “You little seductive tease, Mr. Schuyler.” 

“I try.” Elijah smiled as he took a another sip of his drink, slowly pulling away,

“Do you really?” Alexander asked, not really believing as it came out rather effortlessly. Elijah giggled a littler nervously as Alexander’s eyes widen when the Schuyler Mister replied with,

”Yes... was it too forward?” 

Alexander smiled warmly as he calmly said in reassurance, “Not at all.”

Pendleton looked over his shoulder at the far end of the bar table and grinned, “Oh, this is going be good.”

They has no idea what was yet to come.

* * *

“You really went out with him?” 

Elijah sighed quietly as he patiently waited for Alexander by the bar table while he was talking to his older brother on his cell phone. Pendleton was almost off his shift, cleaning a few glasses at the far end while Alexander was getting freshen up in the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, seeing Pendleton in his own world and Alexander nowhere in sight, Elijah quietly replied to his brother with,

”He is a nice guy, Angelo... I think I like him.” 

“And I think he only wants to take you to bed with him.” Angelo murmured, in a mix of concern and disapproval as Elijah swallowed a light breathe as he quietly argued with his brother,

”How could you be so sure? Angelo, if try to get to know him better-,” he began but his brother replied with, 

“Elijah, you know I care about you and I am trying to look out for you.” 

“I know but-,” 

“The guy is only trouble, so it is best that you stay away from him,” Angelo exclaimed on the other line as Elijah sighed heavily, feeling too tired to actually argue with his older brother. 

“Angelo... can we not. Look, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Elijah drew his cell phone away from his ear, faintly hearing his older brother crying out, 

“Excuse me? Elijah, don’t even think about-,” 

Elijah hung on his brother and put his phone on silent before tucking it away in his pocket. Just then, Alexander emerged around the corner with a wide grin as Elijah quickly responded with his own smile, getting up from his seat as Alexander playfully gestures for him to before him,

”After you, My good sir.” 

Elijah giggled, shaking his head fondly as he then playfully bowed, “Why thank you, My good sir.” 

“Have fun, you two~,” Pendleton called, grinning over his shoulder with a fond grin as the two men chuckled and waved him off. 

With that, the two left with a rather warm feeling inside them and as they made it out in the street, it was dark out as Alexander turned to Elijah as he simply asked,

”You want to stay at my place for a while, if not, I’ll still give you a ride.” 

Elijah looked thoughtful at the well offer before smiling, nodding as he simply replied with, “Of course.” 

Alexander grinned and led him away, their fingers slightly brushing against each other.

This day could only get even better... right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, this was cute... for now.


End file.
